


Lembranças do Mundo dos vivos

by MrsAna



Category: Alexander (2004)
Genre: Angst, Boys In Love, Character Death, Disease, M/M, Sadness, eternal love, life after death
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-17
Updated: 2018-04-17
Packaged: 2019-04-24 05:24:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14348838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsAna/pseuds/MrsAna
Summary: In this work of mine, Alexander The Great remembers his life... before his death. And remembers Hephaistion, the love of his life. I writed it in Brazillian Portuguese. Hope you like it.





	Lembranças do Mundo dos vivos

**Author's Note:**

> In this work of mine, Alexander The Great remembers his life... before his death. And remembers Hephaistion, the love of his life. I writed it in Brazillian Portuguese. Hope you like it.

Eu o conheço há tanto tempo, muito tempo mesmo.  
Desde que me entendo por gente, desde que ainda não havia alcançado o tamanho de um real guerreiro, desde que ainda não tinha forças para lutar.  
Naquela época, tudo o que eu fazia, desde a mais tenra idade até depois dos vinte anos, era tentar conquistar a afeição de meu pai,  
Filipe da Macedônia, e fugir da manipulação de minha mãe, Olímpia, que a todo o momento me fazia lembrar que meu destino era herdar o trono. Ela estava certa.  
Em meio a tudo isso, estava Heféstion. Sempre ele. Sua amizade foi o que me manteve são, o que me deu asas. Me deu vontade de viver.  
Viver por ele e por seu amor desinteressado, que dava muito e pouco exigia em troca.  
Olhando para trás, para tudo o que vi e vivi, posso afirmar com certeza, que em poucos além de Heféstion realmente eu pude confiar. Talvez nem em meu pai, nem em minha mãe.  
Talvez só nele mesmo, em Heféstion. Meu amor, meu amigo. Minha vida.  
Quando partimos para a Ásia, ele fielmente sentiu minha glória como se fosse a sua também.  
Sentiu meu prazer em ser honrado e aclamado como rei. E de fato, minha glória era a dele, pois eu sentia como se meu amigo amante fizesse parte de mim.  
Na verdade, era e é parte de mim. Somos almas gêmeas, que se reconheceram desde a primeira vez em que se viram, ainda nas aulas de Aristóteles.  
Almas gêmeas se reconhecem onde quer que se encontrem, eu ouvi falar. Nada vai mudar isso. Agora eu sei.  
Nada nunca mudou o fato de que Heféstion sempre foi tudo para mim.  
Nem quando resolvi partir com meu exército para terras longínquas, perigosas e inexploradas.  
Nem quando me casei, para gerar um sucessor.  
Nem quando fatalmente meu amor foi arrancado dos meus braços pelo destino covarde.  
Nem quando parti do mundo material, para o espiritual.  
Quando me casei, Heféstion não me votou seu ódio, nem ficou rancoroso por isso.  
Deve ter se sentido abandonado sim, afinal seu coração também era feito de carne, embora tivesse de viver como se fosse de ferro.  
Mas ele sabia que tudo tinha um fim político. Alguém com o meu poder precisava de um sucessor e isso, ele não podia me dar. Apenas isso.  
Na noite de meu casamento, a lembrança que ficou cravada em minha alma foi a de meu nobre Heféstion entrando furtivamente em minha  
câmara nupcial para entregar-me um presente.  
Um anel.  
''Eu trouxe do Egito...'' ele me disse, com sua voz hesitante, como se tivesse de me pedir desculpas por estar ali: ''...a pessoa que me vendeu disse que é de uma época em que o homem adorava o sol e as estrelas... sempre vou pensar em você como o sol, Alexandre. E rezo para que seu sonho ilumine todos os homens''.  
Suas palavras me comoveram até as raias da loucura, e mais do que nunca, eu quis fugir com ele para longe dali e esquecer de tudo o mais. Mas meus súditos e generais, meu povo, precisavam de mim.  
Eu fiquei sem palavras naquele momento, e hoje sei o motivo. Nada do que eu dissesse naquela hora teria a mesma grandeza das palavras sublimes que haviam saído da boca do amor da minha vida.  
Passamos muito tempo entre lutas e glórias, até que, de repente e de supetão, a morte me roubou meu maior tesouro, que fazia até mesmo o brilho do anel que ganhei, empalidecer.  
Seus olhos brilhantes se fecharam para sempre, depois de tanto delirar e sofrer com a maldita tifo. Mas eu suspeito, ah, suspeito, que alguém o envenenou... talvez eu esteja delirando de raiva, mas agora, nada disso importa.  
Ele morreu primeiro, exatamente como Pátroclo deixou seu pobre Aquiles, em viuvez.  
Depois da morte de meu Pátroclo, meu Heféstion, a vida perdera o sabor para mim. Nada mais fez sentido e apenas meu corpo ainda vivo impedia minha alma de voar livre como uma águia, para reencontrá-lo.  
A tifo, ou seja lá o que for, levou meu amor embora. E mais uma vez, Heféstion me derrotou, como sempre fazia quando éramos crianças e lutávamos juntos, corpo a corpo. Ele me derrotou pela derradeira vez, involuntariamente. E levou consigo todo o meu amor, deixando-me vazio. A morte o derrotou. E a mim também. Eu, que nunca pude derrotá-lo. Foi o mais cruel de todos os golpes que eu já havia levado em toda a minha vida. Por muitos dias lembrei-me de suas palavras: ''Se eu sou Pátroclo, morrerei primeiro que você, Aquiles''. E lágrimas caíam lavando minha alma. Vivi quase como uma marionete, desde que ele morrera, com minha alma aprisionada dentro de uma casca sem ânimo, sem alegria de viver. Adoeci, acredito que de tristeza. Sentia-me mutilado sem ele, e quase insensivelmente, passei do mundo dos vivos para onde estou agora. O mundo dos mortos. Por incrível que pareça, não sofro. Afinal, estou aqui com ele, por toda a eternidade. Não venci Heféstion, mas minha alma agora imortal caminhará ao lado da sua por todo o sempre, e seu nome aparecerá na posteridade entrelaçado ao meu, assim espero.


End file.
